Yajuu Yajuu no Mi/Ox Switch Techs
Overview Rio's first ability and probably the one he uses the most in combat. He had obtained this power by touching one of his mentors back on Penica Island named Baison. Beast Switch: Ox (スイッチ·オックス, Bisuto Suitchi: Okkusu) is a form where Rio mimics the abilities of Baison; doubling the monstrous physical strength that he already possessed. Whenever Rio needs a huge jump in raw physical strength, the Ox switch is a mode capable of providing Rio with double or even triple the destructive power he needs. The power of this switch can be transferred to any spot in Rio's body and can make his punches, kicks, and even headbutts as powerful as a giant's. Techniques Before Timeskip *'Shinku no Tensa' (クスの拳, Shinku no Tensa, literally meaning "Fist of the Ox"): A frontal jab that utilizes the frightening power of the Ox to slam Rio's enemies with a devastating punch. The technique starts with Rio usually drawing one of his arms behind his back along with his other free arm following the transition and moving to the front with it's palms open wide. Rio's legs stretch out and he crouches down slightly as he focuses and clenches his fist and allows the power to build up. Finally, Rio will occasionally dash forward and then swing his withdrawn fist forward while moving his arm back and lets the power explode in his arm as the friction in the air is enough to create an air projectile capable of blowing back an opponent several miles. **'Shinku no Tensa Kanon' (最ノン高オ, Shinku no Tensa Kanon, literally meaning "Heavenly Ox Canon" ): A more powerful but severely less agile Shinku no Tensa (literally meaning "Fist of the Ox") that requires Rio to double the amount of time he spends flexing his muscles enough for the raw power to surge and begin to expand Rio's dominant fist. The technique relies on the same transition as the original and Rio dashes forward except this time, he spins at the last second and using not only the surprised emotion of his enemies but the momentum of the spin to accelerate his punch and cause twice the amount of damage. *'Shinku no Hiji' (最高裁, Shinku no Hiji, literally meaning "Supreme Ox Elbow"): An elbow smash that follows the same principles of the Shinku no Tensa (literally meaning "Fist of the Ox") but instead of slamming his enemies with an fist, Rio turns his hand into a fist and grabs it with his free arm. Afterwards, he pivots his right leg and uses the speed of his turn to slam his empowered elbow usually into the opponents rib cage. *'Shinku no Appakato' (アッパーカット, Shinku no Appakato, literally meaninig "Upper Cut of the Ox"): An uppercut that is lauchned by Rio when he gets underneath his opponent and raises his dominant fist into a path directed at the chin. The technique seems to rely on the opponents own weight to determine how effective it is as heavier opponents seem to be affected much less than lighter opponents. *'Shinku no Denka' (丑のドロップキック, Shinku no Denka, literally meaning "The Ox's Dropkick"): By launching himself at his enemy, Rio extends both of his legs outwards and uses his enhanced strength to envelop his legs as they form into a drop kick, capable of smashing through solid stone and breaking the mightiest of defences. *'Shinku no Zutsuki' (牛のずつき, Shinku no Zutsuki, literally meaning "The Headbutt of the Ox"): Rio smashes his head against the skull of the enemy he is facing, a move causing damage to both participants but Rio doesn't seem to mind and brushes it off. Rio's skull becomes so powerful that it is possible to assume that the heads of this technique's victims are damamged beyond belief. *'Shinku no Shoten Ha': (モード肘ス, Shinku no Shoten Ha, literally meaning "Hammer Ox Ascension Knuckle"): ''Rio sends the destructive power of the Ox to his elbows and then brings them down hard on the surface he is standing on, the force of which creates two ground projectiles. This technique is very similar to the Rankayu technique of the CP9 but does not have the sharpness to slice objects in half and favors the destructive power. *'Shinku no Ryuken''' (鷹の衝撃波, Shinku no Ryuken, literally meaning "The Dragon's Knuckle Blast"): Taking advantage of the fact that if he put enough force behind his punches, he could create a shockwave due to the friction; Rio created a technique where instead of slamming his fist into his opponent he chooses to send that air projectile at his opponents from a long distance. It may not be as destructive as the original but it certainly favours speed over might and can catch his enemies off guard and land a good solid hit. **'Shinku no Infinity Ryuken' (ショックウェーブ無限大, Shinku no Infinity Ryuken, literally meaning "The Dragon's Continous Knuckle Blast"): A "rapid fire" variation of the Shinku no Ryuken (literally meaning "The Dragon's Knuckle Blast") that allows Rio to punch the air multiple times and create a storm of these projectiles at his enemies that can increase the destructive potency of Rio's original technique. However, this technique requires quite a bit of stamina to maintain and leaves Rio absolutely exhausted after performing. *'Shinku no Hiza Bakudan' (モード肘スマッシュ, Shinku no Hiza Bakudan, literally meaning "Leg Bomb of the Ox"): Rio sends the added power to the soles of his feet and jumps high in the air. Then, he begins to twist his body rapidly as gravity sends him back to the ground while he increases his momentum with his rotations. He slams his legs downward onto his opponents and thanks to the added strength the Ox grants along with the speed of the momentum, the amount of sheer force the kick has is unimaginable. *'Shinku no Misairu' (テロダクティル, Shinku no Misairu, literally meaning "The Ox's Missle"): Making a straight charge for his opponent, Rio throws his head in first and tucks his body in while rotating at an incredible cycle. As he closes in on his target, he uses the momentum of the spin to extend his legs at the same time and slams it into his opponent that usually ends up creating a shockwave as an aftermath. *'Shinku no Magunamu' (のマグナム, Shinku no Magunamu, literally meaning "The Ox's Magnum Fist"): The most powerful and effective Ox technique shown so far under Rio's arsenal. A devastating technique that utilizes the strength of Rio's legs, arms, and fist and simutaneously transfers the power through these joints at such a fast rate that it allows Rio to deliver a punch of catastrophic power. First, Rio plants his right leg in front of his body and gets a stable footing,all the while sending the added power into the soles of his feet. As the power rises and makes its way to the center, Rio clenches his fists and concentrates all of his power into one spot. Finally, Rio releases his fist and sends it forward to his opponent while the power finally reaches his fists (amplified by the momentum) and lands a direct blow on his unfortunate victim. Trivia *The Ox Switch is Rio's most preferred style of combat, most likely due to the fact that he has the closest relationship with his "brother" Baison. This power was the first ability Rio gained when he ate the Yajuu Yajuu no Mi so it makes sense he uses it the most. *Originally, the Ox switch was going be called "Bull Mode" but Rio decided that "Ox" sounded better. *Whenever Rio takes on this form, he becomes more "aggresive" and becomes much cockier, taking on his adopted brother's personality quirks. He even adds his brother's signature laugh, Kakakakaka. Site Navigation Category:Reach For The Sky